


国王的卧室

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 故人相见
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	国王的卧室

天已经完全黑了，偌大的建筑物里只有烛火照亮。  
下摆被用金色丝线装饰的披风扫过走廊上的地毯，硬质的皮靴踩过，却停在了走廊尽头的拐角处。  
有人在那里等他。  
金发的国王低头看着眼前的宫廷侍女。  
“他醒着吗？”国王一边脱下白色的手套，放在侍女手中的托盘里，一边提出问题。  
很明显，侍女对这样的问题并不陌生。  
“回陛下，他已经睡下了，不过还没多久。”  
“知道了。就在外面把披风脱了吧。”  
侍女小心翼翼地解开国王肩上的金属搭扣，把厚实的披风整个儿抱在怀里，向国王鞠了一躬，离开了。  
国王这才转过拐角，推开了那面墙上唯一的一扇门。  
那是他自己的卧室。

屋里很暗，推开门的时候从外面漏进来了一些光，当门再次合上的时候，一切重归暗淡。  
但就算这样，也能依稀看清屋子里的情景。  
最远处是窗户，窗帘被拉上了，看不到窗外的景色。墙的另一边是书柜，书柜前不远处有张桌子。桌子上是银质烛台，白色的蜡烛燃烧了一大半，看起来微弱而安静。  
国王走到桌边。桌子的抽屉被上了锁，他从腰间取下一把钥匙，插进锁孔，轻轻一旋。  
锁芯发出清脆的声响。抽屉被慢慢拉开。  
里面躺着几封信，一块布料包裹的碎瓷片，和一把剪刀。  
国王拿出剪刀，剪掉了被烧焦发黑的蜡烛芯。火苗瞬间窜高了，房间里也明亮了不少。  
国王把剪刀重新锁进抽屉里。  
他的目光移向了房间里唯一的床。  
床上应该是还躺着一个人，但被被子遮盖，只能看见黑色的发顶。  
那个人仿佛很有自觉，他微微蜷着身体，只占了一半的面积，但他的头却朝着另一个方向，国王看不到他的脸。  
国王回身坐在床上时，被子下的身体颤抖了一下。但他还是固执地把头埋在枕头里。  
国王在脱衣服。  
象征身份的贵重珠宝和华贵上衣被叠在一起放到地毯上，镶着红宝石的发带松开，略有点凌乱的金发随意披在肩头。  
国王掀开了被子，一股甜香味还是扑面而来。  
是魅魔的味道。

杨抬头看着莱因哈特。  
金发，冰蓝色的眼睛，白皙的皮肤。这一切在烛光中都显得分外不真切。  
看不出表情。  
“莱……”他想叫出莱因哈特的名字，但不知为什么，舌头就像打了结一样，一开口就被壅塞住了。  
莱因哈特……他在心里无声地说着，但当这一切表现在行动上时，他什么也做不了。  
莱因哈特知道这是为什么。  
他在杨的注视下，掀开了最后一点用来遮掩的被子，露出一双赤裸的脚。其中一只的脚腕上是黑色的铁环。铁环上系着铁链，末端被绑在床柱上。  
如果光线足够明亮，就能看到被铁环紧扣的部分有一抹红痕。  
“难受吗？”莱因哈特这样问着。  
杨没有回答。  
也不可能有回答。  
国王把食指塞到牙齿间，用力一咬。嫣红的血瞬间涌了出来，国王用沾了血的手指触碰黑色的铁环，画出一个他早已熟记于心的符号。  
铁环“咔嚓”一声打开。

“莱因哈特……”  
无法出口的声音终于被发出，但杨很快就意识到这对他来说并不是一件好事。  
每隔一段时间，莱因哈特就会解开他脚上的镣铐，但这也意味着……  
只穿着寝衣的身体开始颤抖，被压制已久的身体却不由自主地发热。  
就连寝衣之下的部分，也开始拼命地咬紧痉挛。  
这是魅魔的身体，他没有别的选择。  
被莱因哈特按倒在枕头间时，杨发出了呜咽。  
这气息太近，也太熟悉了。他的手腕被牢牢按住，动弹不得，金发覆盖了他的脖颈和脸颊，让他喘不过气。国王的大腿贴着他的大腿，不留一丝空隙。  
“想要吗？”莱因哈特偏过头吻他的嘴唇。  
杨的嘴唇是甜的，这是他种族的血缘赋予的。尽管他自己无知无觉，莱因哈特却很爱这个味道。  
视觉被完全阻断，滚烫的舌头入侵，呼吸开始不畅。杨下意识挣扎，但被禁锢了太久，身体没有任何力气，更何况——对于成年的魅魔来说，有效的喂食方式只有一种。  
眼前的这只魅魔已经被饿了太久了。  
尽情掠夺口腔的气息后，莱因哈特才意犹未尽地抬头。他的手掌拨开杨的黑色头发，把它们别在魅魔的耳朵后面。  
四目相对，莱因哈特在烛光中看清了看清了杨眼尾的红痕。  
那是魅魔的象征。

曾经有一段时间，每当国王和魅魔做爱的时候，他会选择让魅魔背对着自己。这样既看不到对方的表情，更看不到对方眼角的红痕。  
时至今日，国王依然不敢相信，那个他心心念念了太多年的人居然是魅魔，更不敢相信让人类蒙受巨大损失，几乎功亏一篑的罪魁祸首也正是这个魅魔。  
他曾经无数次问过自己，如果这个人什么也不是，如果这个人什么也没做过，他会不会放他走。  
应该是会的吧。莱因哈特想着。这是他年少懵懂时第一个怦然心动的对象，也是在少年还什么都不懂时为他打开一扇有趣的门的人。在那件事发生很久之后，他一直以为那个傻乎乎的黑发少年是森林中的精灵。  
直到人类的王国经历动荡；直到他在一片混乱中被推举为国王；直到叛乱的恶魔军团最终覆灭，他们的首领被带到自己面前……  
国王还记得那一刻的震惊，以及他看到象征魅魔的红痕出现在他心心念念了很多年的这张脸上时的难以置信。  
为什么是他？  
为什么偏偏是他？  
恶魔是人类的敌人，这是自古就没变过的真理。  
国王甚至愤愤地想，如果是其他恶魔，他就不会像现在这样陷入两难了。尤其是，杨是数量稀少的魅魔。  
被一只弱小的魅魔统帅的恶魔军团，究竟是怎样维持非凡的战斗力的……  
他还记得将军们的报告。直到最后一刻，那个被称为先寇布的高大恶魔都还挡在杨的面前。  
一想到这里，莱因哈特的动作突然重了些。  
“别……”被彻底入侵的杨只能抓紧身下的床单布料，控制不住的泪水从眼角滑落。

火热的肉刃被完完全全埋了进去，拼命收缩的腔道终于还是抵抗不住人类的掠夺。  
莱因哈特的腿紧贴着杨分开的大腿内侧，蜷缩的脚趾贴在他腰间，毫无反抗的可能。  
从他成功入侵那一刻起，杨一直保持沉默。  
沉默的抵抗，被逼到无处遁形的自由。  
很显然，面前的魅魔清楚自己身体的状况。  
他的身体太敏感了，只要稍微的撩拨就能被点燃，他一直渴望的，来自人类的气息充斥鼻腔。  
小腹是平坦的，随着人类的抽插一次次紧缩。像是在迎合，又像是挽留。  
“你的身体，是想要我的啊。”  
莱因哈特的手托住了杨的后背，把他抱在自己怀里。  
“我记得当年那次，你不也是很想要我吗？那么笨拙地坐到我身上。哪有你这样的魅魔……”  
“我不是……”越来越接近高潮，杨的瞳孔开始扩散。  
他能很清楚地感觉到，莱因哈特的性器捅进了魅魔的生殖腔里。那样小而隐蔽的入口被强行扯开，鲜红色的嫩肉被毫不留情地蹂躏。  
又疼，又痒，又麻。  
莱因哈特注意到了杨的变化，他开始刻意加快动作。成年人类的身体健康而富有活力，确保每一次顶弄都准确地戳到最敏感的部位。  
“叫出来，”人类的手掐住魅魔的腰窝，留下红色的印痕，“人类的婴儿饥饿时都会哭叫，想要我的话就叫出来。”  
杨发出难受的呜咽，失去抵抗力量的手肘抵住人类的腹部，然后又自我保护一般护住正在被折磨的小腹。

在最用力的一次顶弄后，杨终于忍不住叫出声。  
最后的一丝理智也被夺走，仿佛正被人类肆意蹂躏的只是空的躯壳。  
莱因哈特也很快就达到了高潮。但他并没有急着退出来。  
杨那里的肌肉还在拼命咬紧，莱因哈特就着插入的状态躺下。  
饥饿了太久的魅魔还昏迷着。即使暂时被精气填饱，仍然动弹不得。  
原来魅魔是这样的啊……莱因哈特有点后知后觉地想着。他拉起被推到一边的被子，裹住彼此的身体。血已经干涸的手指细细描摹魅魔的眼眶。那里是诱人的鲜红色。  
他的记忆不会出错。  
那时候金发的少年还住在森林的角落，前一天刚刚下过大雨，雨水还挂在枝叶上。  
他准备去森林里采蘑菇。  
他清楚地记得，那个害羞地靠近他，又被警觉的人类少年按倒在地上，沾了满身泥土的家伙，眼角不是红色。  
然后他把那个傻乎乎的家伙怎么样了呢？  
昏睡的杨察觉不到莱因哈特的目光，他几不可闻地叹息了一声，下意识贴住了莱因哈特的胸膛。  
能造成魅魔眼角变红的只有一种可能，也只有一个人。  
那个人是国王自己。


End file.
